Hope Survives On Wings Prologue
by WolfAssassin369
Summary: DEDICATED to RebArc on DeviantART! Full summary will be in the real story! (Also dedicated to RebArc) But for now this is just a prologue! If you want to see what it's about, read it! Takes place at the ending Transformers: Prime One Shall Rise Part 3! ONE-SHOT!
1. Prologue

**Hope Survives On Wings Prologue**

**Hello there everyone! First ever one-shot of mine! The music was one of the main contributing factors of how I came up with this! Listen to it while reading this! It makes it a whole lot better!**

**Full story soon to come!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT VERY BOTTOM!**

**Music: Transformers Prime Soundtrack Optimus Prime Returns**

The groundbridge flashed open in its glowing brilliance as the members of Team Prime walked through into main room wearing solemn expressions on their faces. They barely registered their charges running up to them. Agent Fowler and June bringing up the rear.

"Arcee!"

"I was worried Bulk!"

"You alright Bee?"

Ratchet was the first to realize that there were three out of four Autobots present. Which begged the question: where is the fourth? Where is their leader? Where is Optimus?

"And, Optimus? Is he…?" The medic asked almost frightened for the answer.

"Dead? No." Arcee said grimly. As far as she was concerned, something worse than death had become of Optimus.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us. Didn't even know his own name!" Bulkhead reported. Clearly he was totally struck on that notice as the others were.

This had totally taken the humans by surprise as they all shared worried looks.

"When Optimus surrendered The Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes," Ratchet said grimly, "He lost his own memories."

Everyone else around him stared in shock as the room became utterly silent.

Without their leader, Team Prime was, for once, at a loss of what to do next.

* * *

><p>But little did they know, that far up north, deep below in the icy fields of The Arctic Circle, lied the remains of a badly damaged, barely stable single-pilot spaceship.<p>

The ship itself was tarnished, mangled, crippled and completely covered in thick layers of ice inside and out! Far beyond any kind of repair unfortunately. With the amount of frozen condensation that decorated the floor walls and ceiling in every room and hallway, the ship had been buried in the ice for quite some time. Maybe even millennia!

One room in particular stood out from the others. From the looks of it, it was the quarters that housed the single passenger aboard. All that remained was a frozen over berth, and a single cryo-tube.

Frost had long sat all over the glass of the door of the cryo-tube, but inside was what vaguely made out to be the passenger. And by the looks of the body frame, it was a femme. The remaining power, though very little now, had been directed toward the chamber to keep her systems from shutting down.

Suddenly, within her chest, there was a faint, blue glow that gave off a soft hum as it flashed slowly. As if the cryo-chamber had reactivated itself, a soft hissing sound emanated from chamber as a latch had been unlocked and the door jolting forward, before slowly lifting open upwards.

Not a moment later, crystalline blue optics snapped open, giving the room a sharp look.

**And there you have it! And I have to say, it's about high time I published something on here!**** I know it wasn't much, but I'm afraid that for now, this is as much I can offer. I don't know if the ending was any good! I feel like I was rushing it a bit. And I'm not entirely sure if I described the reactivation process very well! Please let me know what you think! And remember: First ever story, though not really much of a story, so PLEASE be gentle with your words?**

**ALSO, be sure to check out RebArc's art gallery on deviantART!**

**** gallery/****


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I DID A LITTLE RE-WRITING ON THIS ONE-SHOT AND DECIDED TO RE-SUBMIT IT! I'M SO, SO, SO **SO SORRY**, FOR MISLEADING YOU ALL AND MAKING YOU HAVE TO WAIT **FOREVER **FOR THE REAL STORY!

WHICH BRINGS ME TO A POINT WHERE I MUST ASK YOU ALL SOMETHING…. I'M PUTTING TOGETHER A LITTLE PROLOGUE, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD EXPLAIN THE BACKSTORY OF THE OC **DURING **THE REAL STORY, OR JUST POST IT AS A SEPARATE STORY!

THE ORIGINAL IDEA WAS TO TELL THE BACKSTORY DURING THE REAL STORY, BUT I'M SUDDENLY HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS!

SO I NEED YOU ALL TO HELP ME OUT HERE SO WE CAN **FINALLY **GET THIS THING GOING!

I'LL HAVE A POLL READY ON MY PROFILE AND I'LL BE LEAVING IT OPEN FOR **MAYBE **A WEEK OR TWO.

AND I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT, FROM THE VERY BOTTOM OF MY HEART, I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, **SO SORRY **FOR LEAVING YOU ALL WAITING FOR THE REAL THING TO GET HERE!

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **STAY WITH ME! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS COMING TOGETHER **VERY SLOWY,** BUT I HAVE A **STRONG **FEELING THAT IT'LL BE HERE **BEFORE NOVEMBER! **CAN YOU GUYS HANG ON JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER UNTIL THEN? PLEASE?

SO LIKE I SAID, POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS!

STORY'S JUST OVER THE HORIZON GUYS! WON'T BE LONG NOW! I SWEAR IT!

-WA369


End file.
